


Wander

by FISHNONES, Shi_Toyu



Series: Inktober 2018 [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Family Feels, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISHNONES/pseuds/FISHNONES, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: FISHNONES's Inktober art accompanied by a short ficlet by Shi_ToyuDay 17: Wander





	Wander

**Author's Note:**

> Art is by FISHNONES  
> Fic is by Shi_Toyu
> 
> Original art post can be viewed on FISHNONES's Tumblr [ here ](https://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/179391708636/inktober-day-17-wander-isnt-it-fun-when-you-put) and Shi_Toyu's Tumblr can be found [ here. ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)

The gardens had always been his mother’s favorite part of the Stark property. Tony remembered many afternoons from his youth, before his father had shipped him off to boarding school, when he and his mother had walked the paths. She’d pointed out the different plants to him, explaining what they were called and what they needed for care. She never actually did any of the gardening, she was far too high society to be getting dirty in the yard, but she kept very involved. Tony had always loved how she knew each and every one of the gardeners and would ask about their lives and families whenever they encountered one.

Maria Carbonell Stark had been far from a perfect mother, but she had been an oasis of calm and simplicity. Those afternoon walks would forever have a rose-tinted hue to them, a warm fondness that would bring Tony back year after year to the Stark gardens. He paid the gardeners, many still the same staff who’d been there since his childhood, to continue keeping them in pristine condition. Sometimes, when everything else seemed to be falling to pieces in his life, wandering those paths was able to bring him a feeling of peace that he was unable to achieve any other way.

He took a deep breath of the Autumn air and felt the tension in his shoulders relax. Yes, there were a lot of memories of the Stark Mansion that he’d rather do without, but here? Tony felt nothing but the weight of the world falling away.


End file.
